Alexander Barter
Alexander Nathan "WindozeNT" Barter (formerly Coutinho; also known as Windoze96, both names occasionally shortened to Windoze; born December 18, 1996) is the founder of WindozeNT Software. He is also a developer of Fire219's SIMPL-DOS project and an ex-developer of Soft319's Cyber-DOS project. He is also the creator and webmaster of PodTricks and The EAS Archives. Early Life and Career WindozeNT was born in Joaquin, Texas on December 18, 1996. Throughout his life, he has moved to several locations: Carollton, Texas in 2001; Phoenix, Arizona in 2004; Buckeye, Arizona in 2007; Houston, Texas in 2008; back to Joaquin in 2009. In 2005, he founded the now-defunct COMICS. Media, which was created partially as a means of publishing his Net Nanny book series. No copies of any of the books remain due to being lost in storage while he was moving from Houston back to Joaquin. In early 2010, WindozeNT created prototypes of what became the first version of MacinCrash For Mac, and considered porting it to Windows. Working on the Windows port of MacinCrash, WindozeNT wished for a way to have a menu giving him instant access to his applications. He designed an outline detailing a prototype version of The Chooser that would be written in VBScript. Not seeing how he would implement this, the project was shelved for a few months. WindozeNT eventually discovered Visual Basic 6, and decided to bring The Chooser to life. On November 23, 2010, WindozeNT established WindozeNT Software to release both the Mac and Windows versions of MacinCrash as well as The Chooser. The company began to grow, usually adding more applications and updates in large batches. In February 2011, he launched the Apple-oriented tips-and-tricks website PodTricks, but shut it down a year later due to high inactivity. WindozeNT Software finally got an official site in December 2012 after going through several domains and URL changes. On January 3, 2013, he launched The EAS Archives in response to the lack of sites dedicated to streaming public alerts. On March 7, 2013, he started the company WindozeNT Networks to represent all of his services (like WindozeNT Software and The EAS Archives, which are now subsidiaries of WindozeNT Networks) under one name. On April 26, 2013, he launched the blog Hardcoded, where he plans to post "programming stuff and whatever interests him". In mid-2012, WindozeNT acquired a case of depression that stemmed from relationship problems, among other things. The depression constantly worsened and in November 2012 he was diagnosed with clinical depression. Despite this, WindozeNT pushed out a few major updates (as well as a host of minor ones) to his products WindozeNT Wiper and Crash Dialog. The depression only seemed to grow, reaching its peak in mid-December 2012. In late January 2013, however, the depression seems to have been increasingly clearing up. In October of 2018, WindozeNT was arrested for allegedly posting online about wanting to sexually assault, kill and eat a child before he arrived with a knife and plastic trash bags at a meeting point organized by an undercover cop, according to Florida officials. WindozeNT was arrested on October 19th after an undercover agent from Brevard County Sheriff's Office saw a post online where Barter allegedly wrote he was looking for someone "who would allow him to commit necrophilia and cannibalism." The officer, who is a member of a U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement’s Homeland Security Investigations Task Force, pretended to be an interested person and began messaging with Barter. After messaging with Barter for several days, the agent said he had a child he could provide Barter with and Barter allegedly asked if he could kill the child, describing gruesome acts he wanted to perform, according to the release. Barter then allegedly hatched a plan where he would meet the person and take the child to a rural area. There, the child would be "sexually assaulted, killed and then cannibalized," according to the press release. The Brevard County officer traveled to Texas for the supposed meeting with Barter and the imaginary child. When Barter showed up for the meeting, he was arrested. Police found a knife and plastic trash bags to transport the child's remains in Barter's possession, according to the press release. Barter has been charged with criminal solicitation, criminal attempt of capital murder, conspiracy to commit capital murder and criminal attempt of sexual performance of a child. WindozeNT plead guilty on December 23rd, 2019 to child exploitation violations in the Eastern District of Texas. Alexander Nathan Barter, 23, of Joaquin, Texas, pleaded guilty to attempted coercion and enticement of a minor and distribution of child pornography before U.S. Magistrate Judge Keith Giblin of the Eastern District of Texas. According to information admitted by Barter as part of his plea, in October 2018, Barter posted an ad on a TOR site stating, “I’d like to try necrophilia and cannibalism, and see how it feels to take a life. If you’d be willing to let me kill you, are in the US (preferably in the south) and can travel by car, contact me.” An undercover officer saw the ad and responded, utilizing the persona of a father with a 13-year old daughter. As part of his plea, Barter also admitted to using a social media communications application, the Internet and digital devices he owned to communicate with other individuals about child pornography. On Oct. 14, 2017, Barter offered to send videos depicting the sexual exploitation of a prepubescent female to another individual. The individual accepted the offer and Barter sent the files, along with descriptions of their contents. Barter entered into a plea agreement with the government that includes a sentence of 240 months imprisonment on each count. A sentencing date has not yet been set. Source: https://www.justice.gov/opa/pr/texas-man-pleads-guilty-child-exploitation-violations See Also Matthew Petry, or Fire219, founder of the SIMPL-DOS Team. Will Springer, or Skirmisher/Meowmeow55, developer of SIMPL-DOS. Zac Brown, founder of ZBrown Technology.